


The Oncoming Storm

by nighttimecity



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Death, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Oncoming Storm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimecity/pseuds/nighttimecity
Summary: Team TARDIS were visiting an alien planet that was covered in sweets. But, unfortunately, for the Team it doesn't end well.(The Doctor sees the death of one of new fam and this is how I imagine how she will react aka angry Thirteenth Doctor)





	The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the gays in the discord
> 
> I typed this all on my phone while watching Day of the Doctor in 3D so if there are any typos, it's my own fault.

Today had been a normal day, or well as normal as it could get for the TARDIS team- if you count bouncing across a candy-floss like substance normal. The doctor had taken them to Scalfor, which was almost like a giant sweet store if a giant sweet store was a planet. It was supposed to be only inhabited by the species of the Skrelk but they weren't as threatening as the name makes you think, instead they were fluffy creatures with long snouts like an elephants. They had planned to spend the day trying different sweets, which had quickly resulted in the Doctor getting a sugar rush and then bouncing around them like a child, even more so than usual.

Unfortunately for them, things did not go to plan.

They stood in a dark room with cobwebs laced across the intricate patterns embedded in the walls, in a language that was lost to most other civilizations. Was it even a room? It wasn't important to any one there, though, it was vaguely room shaped which sufficed for them. For now.

A body lay in front of the Doctor, the clothes adorned on the corpse had been torn and burned where several gun shot wounds marked the smooth, dark skin where the edges of the hole glistened. The bullet was small, but deadly all the same; especially since future technology is far more advanced than the weapons in the twenty first century. Behind the Doctor was the two remaining companions, the ones that were still alive. However, they weren't the only ones in this room. Across from the TARDIS team stood someone that they never seen before, but they had seen the Doctor. There were thousands of creatures - men, women, neither, both - that hated the Doctor with a passion, a passion that awoke a desire for revenge that could only be sated by the sight of the Doctor falling to their knees, and both of their hearts stopping once and for all.

The Doctor's jaw was slack, and her mouth hung open in defeat. Her throat was numb, and it slowly closed in on its self, effectively suffocating herself as the body lay still on the ground in front of her. She couldn't bare the thought of tearing her eyes from her friend. Her hands twitched, and her fingers curled inwards, to make them into fists. The Doctor's body began to tremble with the rage that was bubbling within herself, filling every single cell in her body: reformatting her morals, her personality, her actions.

The Doctor stepped forward. Her boot raised from the ground where a small boot print left a mark, pushing the dust around it into a mimic of the boot itself. Still looking down, still watching the body, she stepped over the body. She stepped over the metaphorical line between good and evil, and in that moment, she knew what she wanted to do. 

Her eyes raised, tearing away from the body finally, and they locked on the creature opposite her. The rage that fuelled her terrified them before she even came close, and that same rage that terrified them, clouded her mind and her judgement. Even now, she could hear Yaz telling her to step back, feeling her hand rest on her own shoulder to pull her back to reality. 

Except that wasn't Yaz.

Her head was forced back by a pair of familiar yet unfamiliar hands, to look back at faces that blurred in her vision. Ryan and Graham - her living companions - were pulling her back, trying to stop her from crossing that line but it was far too late for her. She had already crossed that line before in her life, and each time she crossed it, it became easier and easier to do. But, when she looked at them, when they saw her eyes, they let go and recoiled as though they had been burned and her head snapped back to face the one who had shot Yaz in front of her very eyes.

The Doctor stalked forward, with her shoulders raised and locked into a set position and her head hung low. Her short blonde hair caved around her face, literally darkening her expression to the creature despite her face holding the darkest expression possible in the universe.

Her hands uncurled sharply and suddenly as she reached for the torn rag of a shirt that covered them. The grip on the creatures shirt tightened, colouring her knuckles white as she stared them directly in the eyes. The teeth that lined the upper gum in her mouth came crashing down onto her lips, awakening a dark liquid, with an orange tinge to it, much like the regeneration energy that explodes from her. Tears spilled from her eyes, and her eyebrows quivered but her expression still held that same rage.

One of her hands forced itself to release it's grip on the shirt and launched downwards to snatch the gun that still lay in their hand. She lifts the gun closer to her face, but still maintaing eye contact, and it shook in her hand but at this point she didn't know if it was from rage or from fear.

"Why?" she mumbled, hopelessly with her own voice shaking. It was quiet, and even she struggled to hear her own words as they fell from her bruised, cut lips.

The creature stared down at her, it's eyes wide in fear and astonishment. Its own mouth opened to reply, but it struggled to answer for the crime it had committed. Even if the creature wanted to reply, it would have had no opportunity.

"Why did you kill her?!" screamed the Doctor. Her voice had never reached the volume that it had now in this regeneration, the whole experience was new to this body but not to her. She knew what rage felt like, and she would never be able to forget it.

The hand that was still gripping the shirt of the creature tightened again, before she threw them onto the ground with all the strength she could muster in one hand. They cluttered to the ground with a loud crash, and their head smashed into the ground beneath them. The Doctor stared down at the creature, flames in their eyes and tears dripping down their cheeks. Her arms hung down by her sides, one clenched into a fist like before and the other still gripped the gun tightly in her hand.

"Do you think that it is a smart idea to try and get to me through the people I love?!" she screamed. Her voice continued to grow in both volume and anger.

The Doctor clicked the button on the roof of the gun with her thumb, activating it again. It began to whirr softly in her hand, vibrating against the skin of her palm. She glanced down at it briefly before shooting her eyes back to the creature cowering in front of her. Her arm raised slightly, at an angle, to point the gun at their head while the tip of the gun began to glow as the bar on the side continued to charge. 

"Mercy...please..." choked out the creature. Their hand raised up to cover themselves, as if they could use their arm to shield their whole body from the gun shot.

"You don't know the meaning of mercy," she replied, her voice was low and quiet. 

She could feel the judgemental, worried gazes on her back as they silently wished for her to regain her senses and step away from this scene. But it was too late for her: she had already made her decision. The rage of a thousand soliders flowing through her is too much for this new body to handle, she isn't used to it yet and guilt would be new for her, even with the memory of Grace. 

As she faces the enemy, their feet are skidding on the blood stained ground beneath them, slipping in the blood that they tore from Yaz's body.

She really hates guns. But never nevertheless, she kills them in a revenge that her past selves would find shameful, and even she would find shameful it is wasn't her facing them in that moment and the decision is made in cold blood. 

The deed is done.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: custardcreamgay
> 
> Back at it again with the angst


End file.
